Black Widow
by MonkPrincess
Summary: A bittersweet Quate/Trowa story--unfinished--Something truely horrible happends on the boy's wedding night!


Black Widow  
  
Intro: So, it's me again..and I have another Quatre/Trowa story. This one is a little more out there and crazy and really dark, I guess. It's from Trowa's point-o-view. Geez, why is Trowa such a poo head!? Anyway, so yeh, it might come out a little icky or disturbing, but hey it's gonna be cool! Hopefully you'll enjoy...  
  
Wonderful. That day was absolutely, positively the most wonderful day ever. Nothing could have been more perfect than that day. The sun held itself high in the sky, looking down upon its merciless victims, which we call people. Not a cloud loomed in the light blue sky, nothing to cover the hopes and dreams of those people. Ah, such a day is only one in a million, the perfect day for our wedding.  
  
I told Quatre a hundred times everything was going to be perfect. I would never let anything ruin this day. And he kept persisting something was messed up, the flowers were wilting, the table clothes were wrinkled, or something of that sort. I told him I'd check on everything before all the guests arrived, and I did. Nothing was out of its place, perfect, like I promised. Promptly the guests started filing into the rows upon rows of chairs, which was my cue to change into the tux. It was a simple tux, a regular black one, nothing fancy. Quatre would die if anything were too fancy.  
  
We decided to invite everyone we knew, and everyone that still alive for that matter. Duo and Heero came, funny thing was that two girls were hanging on either side of the hyper brunette, and I always though Heero would finally catch his love. Wufei came alone, like usual; he was one never to make a big appearance at anything. Family, other friends, and minions also showed their face at the wedding.  
  
I waited at the alter, my hands sweated, I felt hot all over. I felt like backing down for a second, did I really know what I was getting myself into? Instead, I put all those bad thought away, I had to once the music began to play. The violins and the flutes orchestrated beautifully, both our favorite instruments combined to one, just like we were about to be, only ours by love.  
  
Quatre walked down the isle, with each step my heart beat faster and faster. His body and dress swayed rhythmically as he came closer. A sudden cool summer breeze swirled by, slightly lifting the veil and showing his lips. "Gorgeous." I whispered into the wind as he approached the alter. I reached out for him, offering my hand to him as he sauntered up stairs. We stood together at the alter, holding hands, both awaiting the best part of over love.  
  
"I do." He sheepishly spoke, his cheeks brushed with a light pink.  
  
"I do." I responded, looking longingly in his blue eyes that so well matched the sky. The priest mumbled a few words and I took Quatre in my arms. I gently held his cheek and kissed him.  
  
The next few hours after that moment were a blur. I don't remember much because of all the stuff I drank. I remember dancing with Quatre, it was our favorite song. But the next thing that I remember clearly was when everyone else had left. Duo was the last one to leave; but before he did he came over, congratulated me, and slapped my back. I looked over and Quatre sat alone on the stage, waiting for me. His face was flushed, because of both the alcoholic beverages and his impure thoughts of what was to happen next. He shyly glanced up at me and then down at the floor. I knew what he was thinking, but then again, I always have known what he was thinking. I went over and sat down next to him, putting my arm around his shoulder. I leaned over and started kissing his neck. He scooted away, teasing me, and tapped his finger on my lips.  
  
We rushed into the bedroom, each embracing the other. Our hearts pounded in unison for each other. He giggled, brushing his light blonde hair off of his face. I grinned at how cute he looked. "Trowa." He grinned back, resting against the wall. I put my hand on the wall, next to his head. I said nothing to him, I just stared into his intoxicating pearl blue eyes, for an instant I felt sorry for him; even though this was the happiest day in his life, he still looked sad and lost. Immediately, I leaned over and kissed him. The force of the kiss startled him at first but he soon welcomed it.  
  
*********  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat, throwing the covers off my body. I panted as I realized all it was, was a horrible dream. I looked over at Quatre, thank goodness; he was still there sleeping silently, a small smirk on his face. The day, it had went by so fast..and the night too. I still can't believe it, married; it's still so. permanent. 


End file.
